


24:00

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Phan Week, Surprise Kissing, every week is Phan week to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Phil makes a split-second decision to kiss Dan at midnight.He doesn't realize that Dan is livestreaming on his phone with half a million fans.





	24:00

**Author's Note:**

> Hey happy new year losers. It probably won't be any better than the last two shitshows let's be honest tho

Phil really hadn't planned any of it out. Of course, he'd _thought_ about kissing Dan. He had been thinking about it for years, how it would feel, how it would effect their relationship. Of course, when they both got bigger fan bases, the likelihood of anything happening seemed to drop. There were more people to impress, more people to rely on. 

But Phil hadn't thought about kissing Dan at midnight on New Year's. Not until the clock ticked down to the one minute mark, and the crowd seemed to scream impossibly louder. 

Phil fiddled with his hands a little, feeling his heart begin to pound anxiously in his chest. _I can't_ , he told himself. _That's... that's just- completely ridiculous. It could ruin everything._ Beside him, Dan was cheering loudly, whooping in excitement. 

"Forty-five seconds, Philly! Any New Year's resolutions?"

Phil swallowed thickly, forcing his eyes to meet the clock. Tic, tic. Thirty-five seconds. His heart was like a drum, thumping wildly. 

It wasn't like New Year's kisses _meant_ anything, wasn't that right? Friends kissed all the time for celebrations, and it didn't have to mean anything more than playful... close... _platonic_ relationships. Which was exactly what he and Dan were. Platonic. Even if they did do something, it would just be in the spirit of the new year. 

_You can't honestly be thinking about this, Lester_ , Phil's mind hissed at him. The clock was moving far too quickly, and had already gone down to twenty-five seconds. A few people had begun counting down loudly. 

Twenty.

"Dan?" Phil began slowly, voice completely muffled by the crowd jumping around them. 

Dan seemed to notice anyways, and leaned in closer to hear. "What?" He called back. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah!" Phil tried again, louder. "Um... Dan?"

"Yeah?"

Fifteen. 

Dan seemed to notice something was the matter, something was written on Phil's face, because he finally turned his head towards Phil and frowned, brow furrowing in concern. "Hey, you alright? We can get away from the crowds in a minute. Let's just get the New Year's celebration, first."

Later, Phil would mentally slap himself silly for missing the remark. 'Let's get it', as in, on camera. As in, the camera on Dan's phone that he was _very obviously_ directing at them, livestreaming the celebration on YouTube. But Phil hardly noticed the phone, too focused on his internal struggle.

Ten. 

Phil inhaled sharply as the entire crowd around them began chanting down the numbers. He had ten seconds to kiss Dan or else he would have to wait another-- a whole entire _year_ before he had the same excuse and opportunity. 

Nine, eight, seven, six.

Dan had turned back to the camera, which Phil was still somehow oblivious to. He kept his eyes on Dan's, biting his lip furiously and clenching his fists by his sides as he made a decision. _Now or never_. Part of Phil's mind was screaming at him to stop. 

Part of his mind was saying _go_.

Five.

"Hey, Dan!" Phil called, trying to be heard above the crowd.

Four.

"Yeah?" Dan turned to face him again, a huge, dorky grin plastered on his face. Maybe it was the huge, dorky grin that finally settled the war going on in Phil's mind, because a millisecond after seeing it, Phil knew exactly how much he loved Dan. Knew exactly how much he wanted to be with Dan. 

Three.

There were no obvious cameras around, and besides... it was in the spirit of celebration. Phil reached out and put his right hand on the back of Dan's neck, making his roommate's smile quirk in a bit of confusion. 

Two.

Phil shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled.

He pulled Dan in with one hand, and leaned in with his own head, ignoring Dan's squeak of surprise. And-- _one_. He was kissing Dan Howell, after god-knew how many years. Dan had gone mostly stiff, probably from pure shock, but Phil counted the fact that Dan wasn't pushing away as a win. Around them, everyone screamed and horns went off, fireworks were exploding above them. Literal fireworks.

To Phil's utter amazement, it wasn't a few seconds that had passed before Dan was kissing him back. Tentatively. Lightly, softly. Cautiously. 

It was over far too quickly. Phil pulled back after another moment, sure that his face had gone all red from embarrassment and the cold air, but he didn't regret a thing. When he opened his eyes again, Dan was smiling nervously at the ground, cheeks dusted with pink. Snow was clinging to his curls, and Phil couldn't help the giddy laugh that escaped him, although he felt breathless nonetheless. 

"Dan?"

"Sorry-" Dan breathed out, "livestream-"

Phil's jaw went slack in realization as his eyes followed Dan's arm, down to his gloved hand where his phone was still recording. Live. On YouTube. 

"Oh my god," Phil said. Even though Dan's arm had dropped slightly when Phil pulled him in for the kiss, there was no way anyone watching could've missed it. There was no possible way to cover it up, and Phil knew for a fact that none of the phan-shippers would go for the whole 'new year's' excuse. 

Dan seemed to read Phil's anxiety, and Phil knew that Dan was feeling it, too. But instead of awkwardly shutting of the stream, to Phil's surprise, Dan wrapped his free arm around Phil's neck like a hug, and smashed their lips together again. 

_I bet this trends on Twitter in less than an hour,_ Phil thought vacantly, before mentally punching himself for thinking about _trends on Twitter_ when he was _finally_ kissing Dan. 

Dan was the one to break it off, although he didn't bother leaning back much. "Shit," was the first thing he muttered out. "Happy new year, Phil."

"Oh my god." It seemed to be the only thing Phil was capable of getting out.

Phil watched Dan flip the camera, aiming it up to the sky to show the stream the dazzling display of fireworks above them, but they both knew that at that point, nobody would care about the fireworks. 

"I'm sorry," Phil whispered. 

"Don't be," Dan said quickly, intertwining his free hand with Phil's. "I mean- we both... we both knew this would happen, right? At some point?"

"Since when?" 

"The moment I moved in with you," Dan responded with startling honesty.

Although they both had to strain to hear one another over the noise, it still felt quiet, like the rest of the world had been tuned out.

"We can... we can fix it, right?"

"You are aware that pretty much everyone is going to be supportive and happy that we finally did it, right?" Dan laughed. Phil snorted lightly and nodded. 

"Happy new year, Phil. You certainly know how to celebrate."

"You too, Dan. You should probably finish that livestream, though," Phil blurted out, gesturing to the phone that was still focused on the fireworks. He tried to imagine the live chat. 

"Right." Dan flipped the camera back around. With a louder voice, he said to the stream, "Happy New Years, guys! We'll be back uploading in a few days, once we get back."

"Happy 2018!" Phil chimed in, heart soaring at the realization that his hand was still in Dan's. Not that the camera could capture that far down, but... neither of them were letting go. 

Dan opened the live chat. As predicted, it was exploding. Without bothering to slow it down, Dan gave Phil a little nudge. "I think you might break Twitter, Phil."

They filmed a bit more, oddly enough, not mentioning the kiss whatsoever, and just celebrating. At the end, Dan waved them off. 

"Happy 2018, everyone. We'll see you on Thursday!" 

"Bye!" They chimed in unison, and Dan ended the stream. 

"So..." Dan began slowly. They were walking along the pavement in a place that was generally devoid of the crowds. "I guess we should probably figure out... all of this. Before anything else gets out."

"It wasn't just a New Years thing," Phil said quickly. "We can play it off like that if you want, for them- but, Dan... I really meant it."

Dan let out a little breath at that, face unwillingly tipping into a smile. His arms came up around Phil's neck and pulled him into another tight hug. "I meant it, too, you know. So maybe... let's try it out?"

Phil buried his nose in Dan's scarf and nodded. "Alright," he breathed out. 

He wasn't sure if it was more romantic or ridiculous that literal fireworks were still going off above them. 

"I have a good feeling about this year, if _this_ is only the first day."

Dan grinned. "I'm looking forward to 2022."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance like wow what is this fic


End file.
